Silhouette
by kat69d
Summary: Someone's in the shower and a certain Gryffindor watches...


**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter'...I was going to leave this open as to who the guy was but decided to pick someone...hope you like my choice...**

* * *

Someone was using the closed in shower stall. No one normally uses it. All of us guys use the open showers and the girls don't shower down here. They usually go back to the dormitory and shower there. But someone was in the stall.

I leaned my broom against the wall and started to pull off my Quidditch gear. I had stayed late after the game to fly. I don't often get a chance to fly alone since my friends are always nearby. I love them to bits but a guy has to have time alone.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye so I turned back to the shower stall. I could see the person's silhouette and it was a girl! I stopped undoing the ties on my Quidditch pants to watch her. She was standing sideways so I could see the curves of her breasts and her flat stomach. She must have been soaping up because her hands were roaming all over her body.

She raised her arms, causing her breasts to pull taunt. Her hair cascaded down her back. It was only then that I realized she was singing. Her soft voice matched the petite body that I could see. She bent forward and I watched as her arse stuck out. It was almost as if in slow motion that she stood up.

Don't get me wrong. I'm 16 and a male. I know what watching a naked female does to a guy's body. I could feel my pants getting tighter. Not taking my eyes off the shower stall, I stripped out of the gear and pulled a towel around my waist. Her hands were wandering over her body again as I moved into the open showers.

I went to a shower right across from the stall. She would see me as soon as she walked out. I turned the water on, letting it warm up. A cold shower was needed but not going to happen when she could see me at any moment. I hung my towel on a hook nearby so it wouldn't get wet. I stepped under the water and felt it run down my neck and back. I ran my fingers through my hair, getting it wet. I checked the stall and she was still in there. I turned back to the wall and grabbed for the soap.

I heard her water go off and smiled. I lathered up my chest and worked the soap trying to reach the unreachable spots on my back.

"Uh, hi."

I turned my head so I could see her. The white towel covered everything but was so short, it showed off her long legs. Her brown hair was dripping down her arms. It was Fiona Andrews, a Beater on the reserve team. I had forgotten that she had played in the game. She was a 5th year who joined the team this year. Personally, I thought she played better than the current Beaters.

"Uh, hey, Fiona. Um, didn't know anyone else was here," I said, trying to act normal.

The next thing she said was something I never expected to hear.

"Do you need a hand with that?"

Water must have gotten in my ears because no girl would have offered that to a guy in a shower. I shook my head and asked her to repeat it. Instead, she stepped closer and reached for the soap in my hands. Not caring that her towel was getting wet, she stood an inch from my back, rubbing the soap in circles.

"You were great out there today," she said.

She put the soap back on the rack and started to massage my shoulders. She was shorter than me by at least 6 inches so she had to stand on her tippy toes to reach. Fiona pushed me under the water to rinse me off before I felt her lips in between my shoulder blades.

"I was glad when Fred and George left so that I could try out. I knew I didn't stand a chance when they were on the team so I didn't try out last year. But then I was put on reserve. I only tried out so you would notice me. You never would have seen me otherwise. Outside of Quidditch, you're always with your friends and it doesn't help that I'm Ginny's age and her friend."

"How could anyone not notice you?" I said, wanting desperately to turn around and look at her.

"Truthfully, have you ever looked at me twice before tonight?"

"No but…"

"But nothing. I stayed behind to watch you fly and when you were coming down, I made sure that you'd catch me. I wanted you to see me, even if it's in a skimpy towel."

I couldn't stop myself so I turned to look at her. Her brown eyes were looking up into my blue ones. She reached up and pushed back some of my ginger hair that was stuck to my cheek.

"Do you see me now, Ron Weasley?" she asked, stretching up.

"Yes," I answered before she closed the distance and kissed me.


End file.
